The Crown of Ahk
by fantasyluver714
Summary: A Pharaoh's lost love, twin trouble makers, and crown with a secret. Funny! One-Shot. Ahk/OC


**I don't own Night at the Museum or anything else you reconize.**

**I got the idea from another NatM fanfic so I give the credit for the idea to them:)**

* * *

"Lily?" He stuttered, "What's going on?"

"The museum is planning on extending you exhibit. I was looking at the plans for it and I noticed a girl named lily, I guessed that she must be someone special to you," Larry said.

"Ooo, Egypt dude has himself a little lady," Jed said.

"Nitwit," Octavius muttered while slapping jed's head. "I'm sure she's lovely," Octavius continued.

"So, Ahk, who's lily?" Asked an excited nick.

Ahkmanrah sighed and said, "Lily was, my best friends sister, my father's most trusted friend and adviser's daughter, and we were to be married before I died."

The lobby was silent before atilla the hun in broken English said, "You marry friend sister." Some of the exhibits chuckled coming off shock.

"Okay, well then I have great news. Lily is going to be added to your exhibit!" Larry said happy for his friend. Ahk looked happy then sad.

"Why so sad m'boy you get to be reunited with your love," Exclaimed teddy who was listening to the conversation with sacagawea by his side.

"She probably moved on after my death. Also there is no way her father let her remain unmarried," The prince said gloomy.

"Maybe not lets check it out," Said larry who sat at the desk and typed on the computer. "Okay, wow that's a lot of lilies," Larry said in shock.

"Dad, you have to be specific with a search engine. Here let me," Said nick who took over. "Here we go, lily was the only daughter of Rubius, the Pharaoh Amior's most trusted adviser She had three brothers. One was the prince Ahkmanrah's close friend and the other two were twins who were said to be the trouble makers of their time. Cool! Anyways, at the age of seventeen she was engaged to be married to the heir of the throne, Prince Ahkmanrah, age twenty one. Okay here we go. The couple however never wed. According to the writings that were discovered, after her lover was murdered mysteriously she never wed."

"That's good," Larry interrupted before shutting up at his son's annoyed face.

"Anyways, it says that lily went on to be the first woman to be a member of the council. Oh and it says that she refused to marry and joined her twin brothers in causing havoc on Cairo. In fact she was so close to her brothers that she insisted on being buried with them when she died."

Ahk laughed. "Yes, I can see lily causing trouble with the twins. She was quite the prankster herself."

"Uh oh," nick said not knowing everyone heard him.

"What is it Nick?" Teddy asked.

Nick jumped and hid the computer with his hands. "Nothing, um, just uh, said that the three were so inseparable they were called the golden trio, that's all," Nick stumbled.

"Nick," Larry said in warning.

Nick sighted and said, "After the Pharaoh and the Prince died, the other Prince, Kamunrah took over." Nick paused and looked over to the prince before nervously saying, "Once he was in power he proposed to lily and demanded that she marry him and when she refused he had her executed She was nineteen when she died." Nick spoke so fast it took everyone a while before what he said sunk in. When it did everyone then jumped when they heard the young pharaoh yelling in Egyptian By the sound of it he was definitely angry. Who wouldn't the girl your in love with is taken away from you when you die and then live all this time to find out that your brother killed her a few years after you because she refused to marry him. While the troubled prince went back to his exhibit to blow off steam the rest stayed in the lobby to discuss what happened.

"So, that went well," Octavius said breaking the silence.

"No it didn't. It didn't go well at all. What are you talking about!" Exclaimed Jed.

"It was sarcasm, mary," Said Oct. dryly.

"Hey, hey, no fighting," Said Larry.

"Poor Ahkmanrah and poor lily. She was already upset over losing her love then she died because she was being forced into marrying said love's brother," Sacagawea said while leaning into teddy who wrapped an arm around her in comfort.

"Yeah, but look at the bright side, lily's coming! She can calm down Ahk and they can live happily ever after, at nighttime at least," Nick said.

"That may be true, but I know Ahk and he's going to be feeling guilty for awhile," Larry said sadly.

"Guilty for what?" Asked Jed.

"That's the point m'boy. He has done nothing but if I know him as well as I think I do he is feeling guilty for leaving her. He's blaming himself for her suffering," Teddy said solemnly.

"What else is coming Dad?" Nick said trying to brighten the mood.

Larry snapped out of his thoughts and answered, "Huh, oh yeah, we're getting lily of course as well as some of her possessions, some other ancient Egyptian stuff, and her brothers."

"Wait, back up, did you say brothers?" Nick asked. When larry nodded nick jumped up to celebrate.

"Yup, It was said that the Golden Trio were inseparable so McPhee demanded we get the set," Larry said.

"Yes! Finally some people to have some real fun with," Nick exclaimed running down the halls.

"Your going to have your hands full, Lawrence, with four pranksters around they're going to keep you on your toes," Teddy said jokingly before leaving with sacagawea on tex. Larry sighed before checking on everything.

Ahkmanrah stayed in his exhibit for the rest of the week until the new additions came. Larry had the men put the new exhibits in a different room until the exhibit was ready for the new parts. Once the sun went down larry went to go lock up the lions and other rooms as usual. In another room other people were waking up for the first time in many years. Once they each got unwrapped they stared at each other in shock before the twins stupidly said at the same time, "What are you doing here?!"

"Dustain? Garsiv?" The young woman asked in shock.

"Lily?" The boys asked together. They stared at each other again then broke out laughing and hugged each other. After hugging for awhile lily suddenly gasped.

"Wait, if we're alive again then that must mean that the tablet is here," Lily stated.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Garsiv.

"Ahkmanrah's tablet, the one his father gave him. It has the power to bring things to life," Lily explained while also becoming anxious to the thought of Ahk being near. After that was said larry came in.

"Ah, your up that's good. My name is Larry Daley, I'm the night guard here at the Museum of Natural History in New York. As lily said the tablet of Ahkmanrah brings everything in the museum to life at night. You were brought here to be apart of his exhibit," Larry explained.

"Wait so lover boy is here?" The twins said together. Larry looked at them sort of freaked out.

"They do that alot," Lily told him. Larry nodded but still felt creeped out.

"Um, well I'm Lily and these are my older twin brothers Dustain and Garsiv," Lily said in a melodic voice.

"It's nice to meet you so how about we go to the Egypt exhibit and you guys can reunite with Ahk," Larry said before turning and leaving with the trio in tow.

Nick was hanging out in the pharaoh's room with a very stressed out prince. "Don't worry Ahk, everything is going to be fine," Nick said in a calming voice.

"I don't know Nick what if . . ." Before he could continue larry's voice was heard.

"And this is the tomb of Ahkmanrah and and where you three will be ."

"Hey, Gars do you think the thing we carved in Ahk's crown is still there?" "I bet it is let's check it out," The twins said excited.

"Wait, your new so we have to wait or the jackals will . . ." Larry shouted worried about the twins only to see them stroll right in unharmed. "Why haven't you been torn to shreds by the jackals?" Asked a surprised larry.

"Huh, oh yeah." "We preformed some weird ritual," "When we were sixteen," "And from then on," "The jackals just ignore us." "Yup, no idea," "How we did it." "But it happened," They said taking turns talking then coming together in the end.

While they talked lily and Ahkmanrah were starring at each other the whole time. It was as if they were in a trance. The love struck prince said the command without thinking. Once the guards let up lily ran and flew into the arms of her first and only love. While they were caught up in their own world the others decided to leave them alone for awhile. So while dustain and garsiv talked to nick about pranks the couple stayed embracing and catching up on lost time. Ahkmanrah pulled back with his girl still in his arms and looked into her crystal blue eyes. "My lily," Sighed Ahk. Once that was said lily couldn't hold back any longer. They shared their first kiss in a long time. An hour later Ahk and lily came to the lobby with his arm around her shoulders and her holding the hand around her shoulders.

When everyone was introduced Ahkmanrah spoke up. "Now, what did you two say about my crown?" He asked the twins. They both grinned.

"That is never a good sign," Lily said noticing the matching grins. The twins motioned for the crown and when the prince handed it to them they flipped it over and looked inside. The second they looked inside they started laughing. They didn't see the strange looks everyone was giving them and kept laughing. Annoyed at not being in on the joke nick grabbed the crown and looked inside, then also began laughing. Wondering what was so funny larry looked in the crown. Larry then showed Oct and Jed who not surprisingly started laughing. Even teddy who was known for being the most mature chuckled at the crown in his hands. Tired of being out of the loop Ahk took his crown back and with a raised eyebrow at the laughing men looked inside. Once Ahk read the message inside he madly blushed which just made the men double over in more laughter. Noticing Ahk's blushing lily moved to Ahk's side and looked inside the crown.

Lily suddenly turned red but not from blushing, she was mad. "This crown and Pharaoh belongs to Lily because they obviously fancy the pants off each other?!" Lily yelled incredulously.

At hearing her tone and seeing her glare the twins suddenly straightened up and actually looked scared of their sister.

"Run!" They both exclaimed before running with a seething lily behind them. The rest of the gang watched them in amusement.

Larry sighed and said, "It's going to be an adventure with them here."

"Yeah," Ahkmanrah said thinking of all the chaos that is before them.

* * *

**Check out my profile and Review.**


End file.
